The present invention relates in general to jewelry, and in particular to a new and useful process and product comprising an outer stone which embeds an inner, usually more precise stone.
The use of real and synthetic stones in rings, necklaces, broches and other jewelry settings is well known. This includes precious stones such as diamonds, as well as semiprecious stones and even synthetic stones. For instance, such stones can be cut or formed into gem shapes as can cubic zirconia and certain synthetic materials. The stones can be colorless or have a color tint.
The higher priced stones, such as diamonds, are usually available down to very small sizes whereas the semiprecious or synthetic stones are usually provided in larger sizes.